Crónicas de la batalla final
by Malliane
Summary: Se dice que Lord Voldemort conquistó la vida eterna, pero... ¿y la juventud? Crónicas de la batalla final, Voldemort Vs Dumbledore. Hagan sus apuestas, fanáticos.


A 28 años del último golpe militar argentino, nosotros decimos: PRESENTE. Porque 30.000 voces fueron silenciadas por creer en una realidad mejor. 30.000 razones nos convocan por la MEMORIA, la VERDAD, y la JUSTICIA. NUNCA MÁS.

DISCLAIMER: Puedo asegurarles que Harry Potter no es mío. Yo nunca hubiera puesto a un chiquillo tan falto de carácter como protagonista. Viva Severus Snape.

****

ADVERTENCIAS: No apto para amantes del canon. No apto para seres humanos.

****

DEDICATORIA: Al Fede de 2II (¡¡Harry!!) por bancarme cuando le dibujaba una cicatriz en la frente. ^^ (y por hacerse el boludo cuando me dicen Lily)

****

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Esta idea extremadamente idiota surgió cuando viajaba con Hassaleh (de hecho la idea es de ambas, aunque más de Hassaleh) en el autobús (bah, qué más, andábamos en el colectivo) hacia la Jornada Tolkien Argentina (wiiii ^O^). Con sendas remeras de The Lord of The Rings, y charlando en un demasiado alto volumen de voz. 

Namárië, Malliane.

__

Se dice que Voldemort conquistó la vida imperecedera, pero... ¿y la juventud eterna? Crónicas de la batalla final. Dumbledore Vs. Voldemort, hagan sus apuestas, fanáticos.

****

CRÓNICAS DE LA BATALLA FINAL

A lo lejos diviso un arsenal completo. No me parece estar viendo _demasiado _mal, pero creo que son tantos como mi mortífagos. Esta gripe me está matando. Si en este momento pudiese caminar, iría corriendo hasta Dumbledore y le escupiría en la cara. Si pudiera escupir sin ensuciarme a mí mismo. 

Veo al hijo de Lucius mirándome. Niñito insolente. ¿Quién se cree que es? Verme desde arriba como si fuera una pequeña escoria. Y tengo hambre.

-Dragón, quiero mi papilla.- demando; veo a la _gran _alimaña arquear una ceja. ¿Intenta no reírse?- ¡Rá...!- una fuerte y espasmódica tos no me deja continuar. Creo que necesito una poción. Si mi viejo amigo Severus no hubiese muerto de viejo, le pediría a él que la hiciera.

Hoy me desperté caprichoso. **Muy **caprichoso. Como siempre. El gran ejército de Dumbledore está más próximo. Y no, no me refiero a esa vieja generación de niños que pretendían serlo. Estos son carne joven. Y demando mi papilla. El inepto de Draco Malfoy trae un intento de papilla de banana. ¡De banana! ¡La comerá él, no yo!

-¡¡Quiero de manzana!! ¡¡Y verde, Dragón!!- mis gritos casi son audibles. Genial, voy progresando. Mientras tanto, ese extraño aparato muggle me transporta misteriosamente. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-¿En silla de ruedas, Tom?- ¡lo recordé! Bah, en realidad fue el viejo. Sí, estoy en mi derecho, él es más viejo que yo.

-Igual que tú, Albus

Dumbledore intenta sonreir. Pero claro, su rostro se contorsiona extrañamente, parece ese horrendo fénix que se suicidó la semana pasada. El suero que lleva sobre su silla de ruedas comienza a moverse al son de una marcha de intoxicaciones con el alimento licuado que mi buen mortífago Potter Jr Jr Jr Jr, etc., etc., etc., logró improvisar con un poco de banana, estofado y una pizza con anchoas y mucha cebolla. Puede que esta vez no sobreviva. Salazar me oiga. Y claro, también está tosiendo como el condenado que es. Al menos mi espasmódica tos es más elegante. Y mi silla de calidad. Viva yo.

Nuevamente, el pequeño Malfoy trae a mí un plato verde adornado con unas lindas y muy distinguidas serpientes. Esta vez lo lograré. Intento. ¡¡Maldición!!

-¡¡Parkinson, límpiame!!- ordené a la mujer increíblemente estúpida. Por momentos la golpearía realmente. Si pudiera. Volviendo al tema, mis manos ya no soportan tanto peso. ¡¿Quién creen que soy?! ¿Merlín? No, soy Lord Voldemort, descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Soy genial. (NdM/Pondría una emoticon aquí, pero es inaceptable). Como decía, la riquísima papilla de manzana verde se encuentra incómodamente situada sobre mis piernas. ¡Mis piernas! ¿¿Dónde Godric está mi manta??

-¡¡Parkinson, mi manta!!- vuelvo a exclamar, tratando de no esforzarme mucho, ya que mi dentadura –por más mágica que sea- podría volar. Creo que oyó. 

Escucho casi un murmullo cerca de mi oído: "Parkinson, trae esto, Parkinson, trae lo otro, Parkinson, Parkinson, Parkinson. ¡Viejo copante!" Pero no puedo detenerme demasiado en mi empresa. El viejo Dumbledore está más cerca de mí, y, por lo visto orinándose encima. Viejo asqueroso.

Comienzo a reírme de él, pero de nuevo esa elegante pero espasmódica tos me invade. Y ya empiezo a tener sueño. Con unas fuerzas casi inexistentes empuño mi varita (que fue adaptada especialmente hace unos años) y dirijo el hechizo hacia Dumbledore, que también está en plan de atacar.

-¡¡Avfada Keddavrra!!- OK, lo admito. El hechizo no salió de los mejor, pero la dentadura es muy sensible, y mi concentración está en mi cama, aguardando a que llegue hasta ella.

El Imperdonable choca contra Dumbledore, a lo que este comienza a reírse como maníaco. Y su tos nada elegante comienza a florecer. ¡Dumbledore está muriendo! ¡¡Muerto!!

¡Viva yo!

Genial, ahora podré ir a dormir mi merecida siesta. Ya tendré tiempo para conquistar el mundo.

****

¿EL FIN?

NOTAS/ Asesínenme por esto. No me opondré.

Por los siglos de los siglos, Crucio.


End file.
